Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{10}-4\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{2}{10}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {4} + {\dfrac{2}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{2}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{1}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{1}{10}$